StagMask
'''StagMask '''was a Nocturne Hero who hailed from the United Kingdom, known for his archery skills and unmatched charms, probably the youngest Nocturne Hero in service before his disappearance, clocking in at age 19. He's used by StrongestPotato. Personality StagMask's personality is elegant and daring, he often goes for distractions and a style focused on them for combat. Be it taunting his enemy, or throwing feint arrows in order to disrupt them. While outside the battlefield, StagMask can be considered a ladies' man, often using his charms to swoon the closest maiden by his side, StagMask however, being the honorable Nocturne he is, would never go to any extent that his couple would never want to go to, and would simply leave if he was to find the woman not to be interested on him, he takes huge pride on his mentor MooseMask's exploits, and often tries to maintain that profile intact, hoping to one day equal the man himself. His big crippling flaw however, is his short temper, arrogant and overall reckless, StagMask's strategies often include ridiculing his enemy, and exploiting their anger, as such, he can be interpreted as thinking little of them. His hot blood will not take any insults to his name, or his mentor, and he'll find himself running to battle if they taint MooseMask's name, even if the fight itself could have the odds stacked against him. History Backstory StagMask was born in the United Kingdom, more specifically, in Westminster, in a relatively rich upbringing, StagMask was instructed on archery from a young age, and found interest on the whole "hero" gig early on, so much so, he travelled to Canada at age 14, to train under the wing of the legendary MooseMask, which lasted for about a year or so, before returning to Westminster with his mentor, in order to put his skills to the test. StagMask eventually met two other Nocturnes on his stay, LionMask and CheetahMask, who were looking for a certain Nocturne assassin, StagMask, realizing this was his big break and as such, agreed to join them. And join them he did, as he would find himself on bizarre adventures alongside them, taking down threats and finding lovers all accross the globe, until one dark night.... Operation Hades: Destroy the Brotherhood! StagMask and the group learned of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes' recent founding, and their twisted ideals of supremacy, StagMask, finding this to be a detestable maneuver that painted them all in a bad light, valiantly objected to their exploits, and started scheming a way to take them down, while his plan was massively frowned upon at first, the group started considering it once they realized he had a good idea, set up explossives on the Shadowland Cave, take them down from the inside, and then return to their quest, CheetahMask and LionMask were on board with this, and as such, the trio started the plan. October 20, 2009, StagMask lead the charge towards the Brotherhood's lair and managed to slide without a trouble inside and start the attack, not much time inside however, and LionMask found himself locked in combat with the lethal ChameleonMask, he asked the duo to keep going, and do they did. StagMask however, was already doubtful without LionMask's aid, but decided to move on. Setting up the bombs, at the first of many chokepoints, the duo found themselves face to face with CobraMask, who incapacitated CheetahMask in a single kick, StagMask was scared, but decided to fight him on his own, a bout which lasted minutes, and ended in his disappearance as well, never to be seen again. While their fates remain a mystery, StagMask's bleeding antlers were sent to MooseMask, signaling grim times for the duo... Powers and Abilities * '''Longbow: '''StagMask's weapon of choice, a bow which he uses masterfully in combat, combining his agility and reflexes with firing arrows, to deliver wounds from afar. * '''Agility: '''StagMask's legs are capable of jumping up to 2 meters or so, as well as delivering fatal kicks, meaning that StagMask is hard to hit if you're not keeping an eye on his legs. * '''Metal Manipulation: '''StagMask is capable of controlling iron around him to create arrows, giving him an endless supply of projectiles for his bow. ** '''Bombs of Thor: '''StagMask can control the iron in his arrows, and inject enough heat into them to detonate them in whatever surface they're in, turning them into quick-moving grenades, essentially. ** '''Sights of Artemis: '''StagMask can change the trajectory of his arrows once before they go in a straight line, while not as accurate as the Desperado Bullet, it still allows StagMask to score some impossible shots. * '''Stag Charm: '''StagMask is capable of using his charms to swoon any female enemies into slipping in answers to any question, allowing StagMask to gather information quickly and safely * '''Antlers: '''StagMask can use his sharp antlers to stab and impale his opponents, delivering piercing attacks with them. * '''Stag Blossom: '''His trademark finisher, StagMask jumps into the air, shooting several arrows at his opponnets, before detonating them all at the same time. he often strikes a pose while the explosion goes off. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''StagMask is still a Nocturne, as such, he's vulnerable to light-based attacks. * '''Antlers: '''StagMask still feels pain if his antlers are damaged, and when they're ripped out, he feels even more pain * '''Hot-Blooded: '''StagMask is prone to jump into battles as soon as he's provoked into one, and he can be tricked into falling on traps. Trivia * StagMask is the youngest Nocturne Hero to date, at age 19 before his disappearance. * StagMask is based on a male Red Deer, also known as a Stag, one of England's more prominent deer species ** His personality however, takes heavy cues from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character Caesar Antonio Zeppeli, including his love for women, elegancy, and youthful arrogance. * His fate alongside CheetahMask could be compared to Theseus and Piritoo's, with him serving as the analogy's Piritoo, the man who started the plan, and asked CheetahMask to follow suit, but ended up being defeated and eventually captured at Hades, by the eponymous God. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Lawful Good Category:Unknown Fate